Upright vacuum cleaners which are convertible from a floor cleaning mode to an above-floor cleaning mode are known. Such vacuum cleaners typically include a valve which is operable to convert the vacuum cleaner from the floor cleaning mode to the above-floor cleaning mode. The valve is typically provided in a surface cleaning head. If the valve is manually operated, then in order to actuate the valve, a user bends down and actuates a control associated with the valve.